A Savior Named Honey
by Natalya.Leonov
Summary: a tsunami hits New York the Team gets caught up in it the Team at first think they are all ok but thats when they realize that Tony isn't there. Tony was thrown to the opposite side of new york and gravely injured, he upon waking up sets out on his way across new york to his team. along the way, he meets a dog who becomes his companion that he names Honey. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Tony, Pass it here!" Clint called, laughing. Tony threw the football over to Clint, and then laughed as Natasha tackled Clint to the ground before elegantly twisting so she landed back on her feet and caught the ball herself. She ran, and three feet from the crudely constructed line (made of sticks), she was tackled by Steve, who was the only one ever able to catch her in any situation, or sneak up on her, as Steve found out the painful way when he didn't notice that he walked so silently and scared her when she was drinking coffee one morning. Steve was holding his groin for hours after that, and has now learned not to startle Natasha.

Phil, or as most of SHIELD, and the Team called him (when he wasn't listening, but then again, it's Coulson, He knows everything about everything, that knows everything that hears every- well, you get the point), Supernanny, was the only one that was permitted to sneak up on Natasha. But Tony swore that the only reason was because Phil had a telepathic connection with all of SHIELD. The real reason, one that Phil kept telling Tony, even though Tony never listened (what else is new) , was because Natasha trusted Phil unconditionally, and knew the when he was around just by the feeling of a room with him in it ( only Clint ,Natasha and Phil know what it means). Clint was the only other one she trusted to sneak up on her and not be pounded through all two-hundred floors of the Avengers Tower (previously Stark Tower).

Anyways, back to the game.

Natasha and Steve tumbled to the ground, laughing the whole way, a chuckling Bruce walked up to them and held out a hand to help them up.

"Nice tackle Cap!" Tony laughed, patting Steve on the shoulder, shaking his head, amused.

"Only Steve would be able to catch up to Natasha like that. That was an amazing tackle Steve." Bruce congratulated.

"Yea, but only Nat' would be able to take a tackle from me and still not hit the ground and catch the ball. I would like to see Blondie do that." Clint butted in.

Natasha snorted an amused look on her face.

"Rogers has too much muscle weight on him, if he tried to do that he would fall flat on his face."

Ignoring Steve's indignant; "hey!", Natasha walked on ahead to the picnic blanket , grabbing a sandwich innocently laying atop the large basket that held their food.

Tony was talking to Bruce about quantum particles and their effect in different environments, when he saw Natasha pick up the sandwich in the corner of his eye.

"Hey that's my sausage-egg-bacon-cinnamon-pickle-tomato-spinach-s andwich!" Tony yelled, causing the whole Team to stare at him.

Tony looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Tony asked, his eyebrow still raised.

"Dude, that's just gross." Clint deadpanned a disgusted look on his face.

Tony pouted.

"No its not, it's great!" Tony exclaimed, Pout firmly in place.

Clint put both hands on Tony's shoulders and stared deep into his eyes, a serious look on his face.

"Dude," Clint said, gripping his shoulders tightly, keeping his face straight; "you just ruined those ingredients ever touching each other, in my life. And you ruined my view on food in general."

Steve snorted.

"Clint, you couldn't stay away from food if you tried. You love food like it's the most preciuse item on earth."

Clint tried to keep a straight and indignant look on his face, but failed miserably and burst out laughing, which set off the rest of them.

Laughing, they ate their breakfast, or brunch at the moment, Tony thought as he looked as his watch, and talked amongst each other.

This weekend they decided to stay at Tony's beach house in New York they looked right over the water, and was by a private beach. It was ordered they take a weekend to relax as a team, by Phil of all people, who stayed behind to do paperwork that piled up.

One moment they were laughing, the Team was smiling, and everything was perfect.

The next moment, a tsunami hit.

The team could only stare in horror as the massive body of water rushed to them, and hit them.

Water crashed in to all of them and caused them to go under. They lost sight of each-other , as they got pushed under the massive wave, objects hitting them and smashing them as they tried to swim to the surface. When they finally pushed to the top of the water, they looked around them.

What they could see was a disaster, buildings were demolished, cars were floating , people were screaming for help, and it was just terrible.

Once they caught sight of each-other, they let out a sigh of relief , which turned into horror when they realized something;

_Tony wasn't here!_

* * *

Tony grunted as he peeled open his eyes, shaking his head to rid them of the dirt before almost screaming at the hulking (no pun intended) headache that followed the movement.

When to get up but an agonizing pain in his right leg caused him to let out the scream he desperately tried to hold in.

He looked at the back of his leg and felt bile tickle the back of his throat when he saw a 3 inch round pipe with jagged edges had pierced the whole way through his left leg. He reached down to pull it out before realizing that would be a stupid move as it would cause him to bleed out in a matter of minutes.

The pie wasn't very long, so it hurt him to walk but didn't stop him.

He noticed he had multiple cuts all over his body and his left arm (not the once he worked with, thank Thor) was shredded and broken. He had a slight conclusion as well.

He looked around him as he stood up. Noticing his Team wasn't there he started to panic.

"Steve?" he yelled. "Natasha? Bruce? Clint?" when he didn't hear any answer he felt his panic peak.

"ANYONE!?" he screamed, his voice echoing desperately around him.

But no-one answered.

He was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony sighed and grimaced simultaneously as his leg gave a painful twinge, and his broken and shredded arm sluggishly bled. Not enough to die from blood lose, not yet, at least. He trudged on. Even from this area of new York, he should have been able to see his tower, and he sighed again as he realized the giant wave must have knocked it over. As he trudged on, he kept thinking of scenarios that the rest of his team could have survived the wave, but every scenario ended with them drowning, impaled, or other ways of dying, and he felt tears pricking at the edge of his eyes as he realized that his team could not have survived the wave. His arc reactor had safety measures for downing, he had installed a self-attaching oxygen mask and a water filter that took oxygen from the water and used it on him into his reactors now. He had since Afghanistan. It was programmed to come off only when he was out of the water for more than an hour, and would not come off for anyone else.

He collapsed, ignoring the searing wave of pain coming from his leg, and put his head in his hands and started sobbing.

He couldn't believe they were gone….

"_Hey Tony, Pass it here!" Clint called, laughing. Tony threw the football over to Clint, and then laughed as Natasha tackled Clint to the ground before elegantly twisting so she landed back on her feet and caught the ball herself._

_Natasha and Steve tumbled to the ground, laughing the whole way, a chuckling Bruce walked up to them and held out a hand to help them up. _

"_Nice tackle Cap!" Tony laughed, patting Steve on the shoulder, shaking his head, amused. _

"_Only Steve would be able to catch up to Natasha like that. That was an amazing tackle Steve." Bruce congratulated._

"_Yea, but only Nat' would be able to take a tackle from me and still not hit the ground and catch the ball, I would like to see Blondie do that." Clint butted in. _

_Natasha snorted an amused look on her face. _

"_Rogers has too much muscle weight on him, if he tried to do that he would fall flat on his face."_

He couldn't believe it. All those times he joked that he would always be the last Avenger standing…

Well, here he was.

A sudden sound brought Tony out his grieving, and his head slowly rose out of his hands.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Are you ok, do you need help?"

There was the sound again… it sounded like... Like, a dog?

"Yip!"

The barking sounded like a small dog, and it was to his left, about ten feet away under a few boards and rocks.

He limped over to the pile of rubble and started carefully lifting the debris off the animal, who, he saw, was just a puppy, almost a year old by the looks of the little thing, and was a Pomeranian, a soft golden honey colored fur, and golden eyes. There wasn't a collar, and by the looks of the basket the puppy was in, that had a 'free puppy' sign on it, she didn't (and it was a she) belong to anyone.

The poor puppy had a sprained back left leg, and it couldn't walk. The dog didn't seem to be in threat of dying, and licked Tony's fingers as he picked her up with his good arm.

"Looks like we got the same leg hurt, eh girl?"

The dog looked up a Tony, her little pink tongue hanging out of her mouth as she panted contently, and looked at tony with the cutest eyes he had ever seen.

"You want to come home with me girl?" Tony asked her, smiling down at the Puppy and lifting her up more so he could kiss her on the head. She gave Tony a kiss back and then yipped.

Good enough answer for Tony.

Tony buried his face in the puppy's soft honey colored fur, and breathed in. he smiled sadly as the puppy nudged his face, silently asking what was wrong.

"It's ok Girl, I just lost some friends recently and… I'm just really upset."

The puppy huffed softly and licked his face, offering the comfort he could give.

Tony sniffed, tears pricking again at the edge of his eyes, and he laughed softly.

"Thanks girl. You're a good friend. You won't leave me right?" Tony looked at the puppy seriously.

"Yip! Yip!"

Tony shifted the puppy in his arms so she would be more comfortable.

"Good because I can't- I can't lose another friend." Tony smiled through watery eyes.

The puppy huffed and pawed gently at his face and licked him again, resting its head on Tony and staring at him with soulful gold colored eyes.

Tony smiled and started walking (limping) again, making his way to his previuse destination.

"If you're going to come and live with me your gonna need a name girl. How about… Honey? For your fur?"

Tony could have sworn the puppy, newly named Honey, smile.

Honey yipped, clearly happy with her new name, and she panted happily, and again did the strange upturn of her mouth to make a dog version of a smile.

Tony smiled back, feeling his depressed mood lighten a bit, a new reason to carry on toward his home, if only for this tiny puppy , and get to a vet.

"Honey it is then. Let's get home eh?"

Honey yipped in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony stumbled slightly over a piece of broken and splintered wood and hissed through his teeth as he felt his leg give a twinge and the metal bar shift in his leg, causing the inventor to have tears pricking at the edge of his eyes, and for him to hold back a scream of pain.

Honey gave a small yip in his arm and licked his hand, looking up at Tony with soulful worried eyes.

Always one to deflect, tony gave a tight grin and said; "I'm fine Honey, nothing I can't handle. You remind me of my team; always worried about me. Hey, wanna hear some stories about them? You know, just to uh, keep the memories alive…?" Tony mumbled the last part.

Honey yipped in agreement and licked Tony's face, agreement coming from her movements and the way she lied her head down on the Billionaires chest as if to get comfortable and listen.

Tony grinned then started to talk.

"Well there was this one length of time, when Thor thought that all the electronics were evil, so he…"

* * *

"_Man of Iron! Your device to cook bread tried to attack me with its contents! Should we siege war on it?"_

_Tony raised an eyebrow, looking up from his StarkTech Tablet he was currently using to give the thunder god a narrowed eyed look when he realized what Thor could be implying. _

"_What did you do to my Toaster point break? And please don't tell me you smote it."_

_Thor's sheepish look was enough of an answer for Tony, and, as the mature adult he was, he face-palmed and groaned._

_It wasn't too long later, give or take a few days, that Tony walked into the living room where he discovered four shocked Avengers, a broken TV ( a very expensive one at that) and a very sheepish Thor. _

_Tony took a couple deep breaths and calculated pie before he opened his eyes and asked the hundred dollar question;_

"_Why did you break my electronics this time Thor?"_

_Thor gave a sheepish look before putting his head down and not saying anything._

_Clint snickered before opening his mouth and giving him the answer. _

" _Goldilocks' over there thought that the people in the TV were trapped civilians, and since we were watching a horror movie, took action and tried to free them. Clearly he didn't listen to us when we tried to explain that wasn't what TV was."_

_Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache pricking behind his eyes, and he really just wanted to get back to Updating JARVIS."_

"_Just- Just get me a new TV, and were all good." Tony mumbled, ignoring the sound of Thor's protests as he walked out. _

_The next incident was with the robotic vacuum. _

_Tony took one look at the poor piece of scrap that used to be a robotic vacuum and then Thor, Shook his head rolled his head, threw up his arms and declared he gave up._

_But the last one, Tony declared the last straw._

"_GET BACK HERE YOU THUNDER-BRAIN! IM GOING TO KIIIILLLLL YOU!"_

"_I didn't mean to I swear! I thought it was evil!" _

"_YOU BROKE MY COFFEE MAKER! YOU WILL DIEEEEE!"_

* * *

Tony finished telling the story to Honey and listening to her happy pants and seeing her smile, he knew that she understood at least half of what he was saying.

They trudged on.


End file.
